


As Long As We're Together

by alexcat



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Cassie is a grown-up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Nick looks at Cassie's book and is shocked by what he sees.
Relationships: Nick Gant/Cassie Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	As Long As We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the movie and wanted some Nick and Cassie love. It's one of Chris Evans' better films.

While Cassie was in the shower, Nick saw her notebook. She’d left her black one with glitter markers behind a long time ago. This one was a sleek black sketchbook and the drawings had become more detailed and mature over the years. The quality of the drawing had improved over time as well. He picked it up and rifled through it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. 

The drawing was the two of them, naked and entwined, on what appeared to be a motel room bed. This had never happened. Had she seen it? They looked much like they did now and the décor of the room was like the one they were staying in. 

Cassie wasn’t a kid anymore. She hadn’t been for a while. She was still a tiny little thing. She still wore mad short skirts and crazy colors in her hair, but she’d filled out. Her legs were slim but had a woman’s shape as did her body. He’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t noticed. He had, but she had always treated him as a big brother and he had no desire to lose her or scare her away. A little fun wasn’t worth that. 

He’d dated women wherever they were. He never had much trouble hooking up with women, since they always seemed to like him. He certainly didn’t need the pain of someone like Kira ever again. Look how bad that had been. Besides, he tried to stay away from Pushers since Kira anyway. 

One day had pretty much run into another over and he hadn’t paid much attention to the actual passage of the years. He realized that it had been about five years since she’d handed him the flower! Wow! No wonder Cassie was so grown up – she _was_ a grown-up. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even hear her come out of the bathroom. 

“Why are you looking at my book?” She had on shorts and a t-shirt and still had a towel on her head. They were in Berlin in July and the weather was hot as hell. 

He felt his face turn red. He was actually embarrassed being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I just picked it up and was thumbing through it.”

She nodded to the book. “And stopped there?” 

“That’s us?” he asked just to make sure. 

“It is.” 

“Did you see it?” 

“Yep, more than once. That is just the latest time I saw it. It changes sometimes but it’s always you and me.” 

“I’m too old for you. You’re just a girl.” 

“I turned eighteen on my last birthday.” They celebrated birthdays but never really talked about age. He’d been a little younger than she’d been when he met her when his own father was killed and he’d taken off on his own. Kids like him and Cassie usually ended up on the streets. The Division was hard on family life for people like them. His own father had been killed by the Division and Cassie’s mother had been caught. 

Nick was nearing thirty himself now, too.

“When did you first see it?” he asked. 

She blushed, something Cassie almost never did. “Really Nick, you don’t want to know.” 

“That long ago?” 

She nodded. “It was after Kira, when we left Hong Kong.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” 

She gave him that ‘Nick, you’re a complete moron’ look that she reserved only for him. “Was I supposed to say ‘Nick, when I get older, you’re gonna fuck my brains out?’”

“I guess not.”

“So this isn’t something you want? It’s just a vision?” he asked, a little irritated that maybe he’d been foolish thinking she wanted him, too. 

That look again. “Seriously? I was in love with you when I handed you that flower, Nick.”

“So what do we do now, Cassie?” 

“Do you love me? I know you want to fuck me, but do you love me?”

“I do, Cassie.” 

She nodded. “Let’s wait a few days before we do anything rash. I don’t want to lose you, Nick. You’re my family. I’m not even sure my mother is alive.”

“You’re my family, too.” 

She hugged him. 

*

They moved on, flying back to the US, not an easy task but they managed, being old hands at traveling on the down low. Big cities were easy to hide in but they were filled with lots more Division eyes as well so they headed down south after they landed in New York. Between the two of them, they had enough of a nest egg to go south by bus. They decided to stop off somewhere in the mid-Atlantic – maybe North Carolina or Virginia. 

Neither of them had mentioned the drawing that Nick saw again. They seemed a little more careful to stay mostly dressed in front of one another and when they slept in the same bed, as they often did, they’d taken to putting a pillow between them. 

Nick was frustrated but knew Cassie well enough to know that trying to force her to do something was never going to work. She was stubborn when she wanted to be. Hell, she was always stubborn.

They found a little town called Elk Mountain and found a furnished mobile home. It wasn’t fancy but it was nicer than most of the places they’d lived. Nick got a job at a convenience store and Cassie cleaned motel rooms at a place on the Interstate. They hadn’t run into anyone like them at all in the rural town, which was fine with both of them. Pretending to be like everyone else wasn’t all that hard. 

One day, a black SUV pulled into the convenience store. Nick saw it out the window and a chill ran down his spine. Feds drove cars like that and so did Division. Fuck! He saw a man get out that looked like Henry Carver. 

How could that be? He’d heard that Carver was dead of an apparent suicide while transporting Kira Hudson back to the US from Honk Kong five years ago. 

“Danny, take this one. I gotta piss really bad,” and he run out the back of the store. He peeped around the building, trying not to think at all, lest they realize he was there. 

The guy really did look like Carver, exactly like him. He waited until they’d pumped their gas, paid and left. He went back in the store. 

Danny said, “Looked like feds. Don’t see many of them around.”

“Must’ve been passing through,” Nick said. 

“Said they were looking for a girl names Cassandra Holmes. Ain’t your wife named Cassie? Told ‘em I didn’t know no one named Holmes.” 

Panic shot through Nick. He needed to call Cassie, but he didn’t want to talk in front of Danny. She was at work anyway. He waited an hour until things were slow and called her cell phone. 

“Cassie? You okay?” 

“Um, no. I’ve been drawing this morning. It was a drawing of Carver. He was parked in front of our trailer.”

“Fuck! Don’t go home. He came here for gas about an hour ago. I thought he was dead. He’s looking for you. He asked Danny if he knew a Cassandra Holmes.”

“We need to grab our bags and go then,” she said. “We can sneak back to the house. It was dark in the drawing.” 

He made an excuse and left work. Cassie was already home and had packed their belongings into 2 suitcases. She grabbed food out of the fridge and they jumped in Nick’s old car and hit the road. 

Cassie was drawing most of the time he drove. He headed south, toward Charlotte. Maybe they could disappear in a city that size. 

“What’re you drawing?” he asked. 

She held it up. It was the two of them again. 

“Really?”

“Yep. Not sure why but it’s our future.”

“Maybe there’s a clue as to where we should go?”

“There’s me naked and on top of you in a bed, Nick, not much other detail.”

“Yeah, yeah. I just thought maybe there was a window or something.”

“Let’s find a motel. I – we – if they catch us, I don’t want to leave you without us ever…” she trailed off. 

“Really?” He was excited by her proposal, more than he wanted to admit. 

“Yes. They’ll be at the trailer after dark so maybe we have enough head start to at least stop for the night.” 

He turned off on the next exit and they rented a room in a cheap, rundown motel. It was surprisingly clean though the furnishings were worn. They didn’t even bother with their stuff. They hurried into the room and as soon as the door closed, Cassie threw herself into his arms, kissing him. 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. She tasted like bubblegum and smelled like some exotic perfume that she’d gotten with her first paycheck. He was hard by the second kiss. She was pulling on his t-shirt as she backed him toward the bed. They fell on the bed with her on top, still kissing. The next few minutes entailed lots of pulling of clothing as they undressed each other while still kissing. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Nick breathed when she was finally naked. 

She actually blushed a little. “So are you, Nick.” 

He rolled her onto her back and began to kiss her body, beginning with her neck and shoulders. She sighed as he nipped on her skin. He moved down to her breasts, capturing a nipple in his mouth. The sound she made went straight to his groin. He cupped the other breast in his hand, playing with the nipple as he gently bit the nipple in his mouth. 

“Hurry, Nick. I need you,” she told him. 

“I want it to be good for you, Cassie,” he said as he kissed down her belly, teasing her bellybutton with the tip of his tongue. 

She called him a bastard and squirmed as she reached down to touch herself. Nick’s cock twitched with need as he moved closer, close enough to smell her scent mixed with the soap she used. He moved her hand away and opened her with his fingers, finding her tiny clitoris and sucking it into his mouth. 

He’d never figured out what keening was supposed to sound like, but he was sure that was the sound Cassie made as he flicked his tongue over her clit as he began to finger her. She trembled then gasped as he felt her tighten and pulse around his finger. “Nick!” she cried out as she jerked her hips hard until the throbbing stopped. 

He stopped moving and let his fingers slip free. He wanted her so bad that it was nearly painful. 

He moved up to lie beside her. She grinned at him. “No wonder the girls like you so much.” It was his turn to gasp as she moved onto her side and reached for him, wrapping her fingers around him. She moved her hand up and down slowly, experimentally. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into her hand. He almost lost it when she leaned down and kissed the head of his cock, letting her tongue dart out to gather up the sticky precome leaking from the tiny opening. She kept moving her hand as she gently sucked him into her mouth. 

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” he asked, then said, “No, don’t answer. Please don’t stop.” 

She didn’t. She used both her hand and her mouth on him until he was arching his back and groaning out loud. He finally put his hand over hers to still it. “I want to come inside you, Cassie. Please?” 

She grinned at him and left the bed for a moment, coming back with her giant purse. She fished out a pack of condoms and tore one off. 

“Can I put it on?” she asked. 

He nodded as she tore the package open and unrolled it onto him, smoothing it on. “Ready?”

“Oh god yes!” He started to get up but she pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled him and grinned down at him. He pushed against her. She moved up off of him enough to take him in hand and guide him to her. Once she had him positioned at her opening, she slid down onto him. 

She was slick, tight and so hot that he could feel her heat through the condom. She put her hands on his chest for leverage and began to move on top of him. “My sweet Nick,” she said as she dipped her head and kissed him. He put his arms around her and held her close as they moved together. 

He felt her tighten around him, saw her face as she came. He couldn’t hold back another moment. He bucked up beneath her as he gripped her hips. He was fairly sure he told her he loved her before he was done and sure she said it back. She didn’t move off of him after, instead just collapsing into his embrace. 

“I love you, Cassie Holmes,” he whispered, remembering that he said it this time. He held her for a very long time. 

“We should get going before morning,” she said after a while. “Carver will be coming for us.” 

“Quick shower and some food?” he asked. 

She nodded. 

They showered together and it took a little longer than they planned, but coffee and donuts from a convenience store helped make up the time as they headed out onto the highway once again. 

“Do you think that was really Carver?” Cassie asked him. 

“Don’t know. It looked like him. Maybe he pushed Kira like he did before to make us all think he was dead.” He looked over at Cassie. “Where to?” 

She smiled at him. “Does it matter?”

He shook his head. “Not as long as we’re together. Not at all.” 

The sun rose behind them as they headed west…

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
